Ubyło lat
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Po kilkudziesięciu latach urazy, John postanawia odwiedzić swojego dawnego przyjaciela na Baker Street i zapomnieć o błędzie popełnionym w przeszłości. Jednak czy zdąży na czas?


**Ubyło lat**

Czas to diabelny złodziej w życiu każdego człowieka. Daje nam osoby, które stają się nieodłącznym elementem naszego życia, naszym oddechem, duszą, by potem bezpowrotnie nam je zabrać. Popełniamy błędy i, gdy minie trochę czasu odczuwamy ten nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku, zwany wyrzutami sumienia. Marzymy o cofnięciu czasu. O cofnięciu wypowiedzianych słów. O cofnięciu wykonanych czynów. Czasu nie da się poskromić. To jedyna siła, której nie zdoła pokonać nikt ani nic.

_- Coś ty powiedział? – syknął przez zęby John i chwycił Sherlocka za koszulę. – Powtórz to, co powiedziałeś albo cię do tego zmuszę!_

_Doktor przycisnął bruneta do ściany. Tamten próbował wyszarpnąć się spod ramion przyjaciela, ale ten trzymał go w żelaznym uścisku._

_- Nazwałeś Mary dziwką – wycharczał w twarz detektywa John. _

_Blondyn przywykł do tego, że przyjaciel rzucał kąśliwe, czasem naprawdę złośliwe uwagi w jego stronę, a nawet w stronę jego byłych dziewczyn, aczkolwiek, nigdy, przenigdy żadnej z nich nie nazwał dziwką. Tym razem przegiął pałę._

_- Kobieta sypiająca z wieloma mężczyznami? Kobieta lekkich obyczajów? Cudzołożnica? Ladacznica? – wyliczył Sherlock. – Wolisz takie określenia?_

_Blondyn nie wytrzymał. Zacisnął prawą dłoń w pięść i biorąc duży zamach uderzył nią w cholernie irytującą twarz przyjaciela. Oboje jęknęli. John, czując pulsujący w palcach ból po zderzeniu z kościstą twarzą, a Sherock po silnym uderzeniu pięścią w kość policzkową._

_- Nie waż się nigdy więcej zbliżyć do mojej narzeczonej – powiedział ostro doktor i puścił koszulę przyjaciela. _

_Detektyw wytarł rękawem strużkę krwi, która pojawiła się na policzku._

_- Och, jakże będę cierpiał – mruknął z ironią i potarł dłonią piekące miejsce.- Nie chciałbym sobie ubrudzić rąk kimś, kto miał brudną przeszłość._

_John chwycił swoją kurtkę i zarzucił na siebie. Chwycił pęk kluczy i odczepił jeden rzucając nim w stronę detektywa._

_- Masz. Poszukaj kolejnego naiwnego kolesia, który zamieszka z takim socjopatą jak ty – warknął. – Ale nie łudź się, bo wątpię, by ktokolwiek wytrzymał z tobą dłużej niż tydzień. To i tak byłby cud. – Blondyn otworzył drzwi i nie odwracając się rzekł: - Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć._

Te słowa znów rozbrzmiały w głowie doktora. Odzywały się przez cały czas, nie dając za grosz spokoju, by chociażby dać mu na chwilę zapomnieć o tym incydencie. Tygodnie mijały, a za nimi miesiące i lata. Kolejna kartka z kalendarza zerwana przez Mary leżała w koszu. John spostrzegł ją i poczuł nagły ucisk w żołądku. Dziś mijało dokładnie dwadzieścia pięć lat odkąd widział się on po raz ostatni z przyjacielem. Żaden z nich nie dawał choćby najmniejszego znaku życia. Doktor nie potrafił wybaczyć przyjacielowi tego jak potraktował jego żonę nazywając ją dziwką i twierdząc, że dziecko, które urodzi będzie jej kolejnym bękartem. Czas mijał, a wraz z nim opadały emocje, które targały nimi obojga w tamtej chwili. Coraz częściej przyjaciel pojawiał się w jego myślach. Jakby to było, gdyby spotkali się w ciągu tych lat? Sherlock poznałby jego córkę. Czy nadal potrafiliby odnaleźć swój język? Czy potrafiliby znów przez moment stać się jednością i współpracować razem przy sprawach? Czy John mógłby mu wybaczyć? Działało to niestety w obie strony. Czy Sherlock mógłby wybaczyć jemu za jego słowa? Ostatnie zdanie rzekł on wtedy pod wpływem emocji, ale detektyw, z racji tego, że był socjopatą, wziął je na poważnie i zniknął całkowicie z jego życia. Odizolował się. Doktor uniósł głowę. Podjął decyzję. Dziś odwiedzi swojego starego druha.

xxx

Doktor Watson wysiadł z taksówki, na którą przeznaczył resztę pieniędzy, które miał w portfelu. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, ponieważ następnego dnia miał otrzymać emeryturę. Wiedział, że Mary znów zacznie go wypytywać gdzie był i co się stało z jego kilkoma banknotami. Zapewne i tak domyśli się prawdy. Ta drobna istota zawsze była sprytna.

John zatrzymał się naprzeciwko drzwi. Objął wzrokiem kamienicę i otarł rękawem łzę, która popłynęła po jego starym, pomarszczonym policzku. Wspomagając się laską zbliżył się do kołatki i zastukał dwa razy. Nikt jednak nie zjawił się, by otworzyć mu drzwi. _Czyżby staruszek Holmes aż tak bardzo opadł z sił? _Doktor uśmiechnął się słabo. Zbliżył się raz jeszcze do drzwi i tym razem zadzwonił. W myślach od razu przypomniał sobie jak pani Hudson opowiedziała mu kiedyś historię, gdy Sherlock nie mogąc już znieść ciągłego dzwonienia do drzwi i w końcu sfrustrowany przestrzelił kabel, by mieć święty spokój. _Och, niech no cię tylko ujrzę, Holmes,_ zażartował w duchu. Po chwili zamek szczęknął w drzwiach i ukazała się w nich twarz na oko wyglądającego na trzydzieści parę lat mężczyzny.

- Słucham? – spytał spoglądając na doktora.

- David? Jest pan wnuczkiem pani Hudson, prawda? – przypomniał sobie John.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał pytająco na blondyna.

- Przykro mi, panie…

- Watson. John Watson.

- Moja babcia zmarła piętnaście lat temu – powiedział mężczyzna. – Jestem David Harrington.

Doktor pokiwał smutno głową. Spodziewał się usłyszeć taką wiadomość, aczkolwiek ciężko zrobiło mu się na sercu. Ta kobieta była niczym jego druga matka. Zawsze taka dobra, życzliwa i niezwykle troskliwa, w szczególności do Sherlocka, którego traktowała jak rodzonego syna. Doktor sam był ciekaw jak jego przyjaciel poradził sobie ze śmiercią starszej pani. Poczuł nagle wyrzuty sumienia, że nie było go z nim wtedy.

- Przykro mi, panie Harrington – wyznał szczerze John opierając się na lasce.

- Przepraszam, że pytam, ale czy moja babcia była dla pana kimś ważnym? Jeśli tak, proszę wybaczyć mi i mojej rodzinie, że nie powiadomiliśmy pana o jej pogrzebie, ale nikt nie wspomniał o pańskiej osobie.

- Domyślam się, że nikt nie wspomniał – mruknął do siebie doktor. – Proszę nie przepraszać. To niczyja wina – zapewnił uśmiechając się blado. – Pańska babcia przez pewien okres czasu wynajmowała mi tutaj mieszkanie i…

- Zaraz! – zawołał David. – No jasne! Pan jest tym Watsonem! Tym od Sherlocka Holmesa, prawda?

Były żołnierz uniósł kąciki ust i roześmiał się.

- Tak, to ja – odparł.

- Słyszałem o panu. Jako dzieciak uwielbiałem czytać pańskiego bloga.

Doktor skinął wdzięcznie głową. No proszę. Na starość ktoś jeszcze jednak o nim pamiętał.

- Zechce pan wejść? – spytał ochoczo mężczyzna. – Z wielką przyjemnością posłucham o waszych przygodach.

- Dziękuję, ale w zasadzie przyszedłem z wizytą do mojego starego druha – rzekł uprzejmie John.

David pokiwał wolno głową, by znów zmarszczyć brwi.

- Przyszedł pan do Sherlocka Holmesa? – spytał, by się upewnić.

- Otóż to. Czas w końcu schować swoją urazę do kieszeni. – Doktor uśmiechnął się.

- Przykro mi, panie Watson – powiedział ze szczerym żalem mężczyzna. – Pan Holmes nie żyje. Zmarł pięć lat temu. Z tego co mi wiadomo znaleziono jego ciało gdzieś poza Londynem, na wsi. Podobno przedawkował kokainę.

John poczuł jak jego nogi stają się niebywale miękkie, a on przytrzymał się laski jakby była ona ostatnią deską ratunku. Spóźnił się.

- Panie Watson, czy wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się pan czuje? Może chce pan usiąść?

- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko doktor i uśmiechnął się kwaśno do mężczyzny. – Dziękuję bardzo, David. Niepotrzebnie tylko marnowałem swój czas.

- Może jednak zechce pan…

Były żołnierz odwrócił się i oddalił się tak szybko, na ile pozwoliły mu siły w nogach. Nie czuł nic. Coś jakby rozdarło go od środka, coś jakby trwało w nim i nagle znikło w jednej chwili. John przysiadł na ławce i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, by uspokoić niebezpiecznie szybko bijące serce. Zamknął oczy i ujrzał twarz przyjaciela. Jego beztroski, młody wyraz twarzy, jego kocie, zwinne ruchy, usłyszał jego głos.

- Coś ty dobrego narobił zostawiając mnie znów na tym świecie, Sherlocku? – zapytał cicho otwierając czy, by spojrzeć w niebo. Ujrzał przepływające po błękitnym, lazurowym niebie chmury.

Ludzie są jak chmury. Pojawiają się, dryfują - istnieją, znikają. Taki właśnie był Sherlock. Pojawił się w życiu Johna, był i zniknął. Potem zmartwychwstał, znów z nim był, trwał, jeden mały błąd i już nigdy żaden z nich się nie spotkał. Śmieszne, jak czasem jedna sytuacja może spowodować tyle ran. Czas je uleczy. Ale nie zagoi. Złośliwe blizny pozostaną na sercu, by przy każdym biciu boleśnie o sobie przypominać. Czasem nie wszystko układa się po naszej myśli. John nie zdążył na czas. Sherlock zabrał czas ze sobą.

- Przepraszam – powiedział były żołnierz i schował twarz w dłoniach, by ukryć łzy, które po raz kolejny napełnione bólem skierowane zostały dla jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

3


End file.
